1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus and a method for controlling the inkjet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some of inkjet recording apparatuses for performing printing by the inkjet method, ink is ejected from a nozzle when pressure is applied to ink contained in a pressure chamber. Among those apparatuses, an inkjet recording apparatus employing a so-called fill before fire method is disclosed in JP-A-2003-305852, which is capable of applying pressure to ink by temporarily increasing a volume of a pressure chamber and returning the volume of the pressure chamber to the original volume after an elapse of a predetermined time period.